La primera y última vez
by Keiichi-kun
Summary: Yukito intenta confesarle sus sentimentos a Touya, antes de que sea tarde.


**La primera y última vez.**

_**Por: **__Keiichi-kun._

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a las chicas CLAMP, hago este fic sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión. Espero sus comentarios.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_¡Debes hacerlo!"_

La voz de mi otra conciencia sonó, como un susurro del viento, dentro de mi cabeza.

"_¡Debes hacerlo ya!"_

Mis pasos seguían sobre la grava en la noche oscura y aunque constantes, no emitían un solo sonido. Me dirigía al lugar acordado horas atrás, el primer y último lugar.

"_Si no lo haces los años pasarán y quién sabe lo que ocurra después_ —las palabras no sonaban insistentes, sino que eran pronunciadas con calma, pero con suma intensidad—. _Podrías perderlo."_

—¿Cómo tú perdiste a ese mago llamado Clow? —dije al fin.

En mi interior se hizo un silencio abrumador que duró algunos segundos que se sintieron una eternidad. Las palabras dichas causaron tal melancolía en ese ángel plateado, que hasta yo me sentí cubierto por ella.

"_Así es, como lo perdí a él."_

Nuevamente se hizo silencio. A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, Yue, el otro ser dentro de mí seguía teniendo ese tibio sentimiento por aquel hombre.

"_¿Lo harás?"_

Me dijo por última vez.

—Sí, lo haré.

Touya se iría a Inglaterra a terminar sus estudios y aunque reacio al principio, ante la propuesta de su padre yo le insistí que se fuera. Iba a ser lo mejor para su carrera. Lo había citado en el lugar en donde siempre nos reuníamos, en lo alto de ese edificio, disfrutando del hermoso panorama noctámbulo de la ciudad.

Cuando por fin llegué y lo vi esperándome en ese lugar mi corazón sintió inundarse por la melancolía. Sus cabellos negros se encontraban teñidos de un intenso azulado por la brillante luna sobre nuestros rostros y sus ojos ahora estaban oscurecidos por la noche, pero tan bellos como siempre.

—¿Y bien, Yuki? —sus orbes conservaba la profundidad característica de su mirada— ¿Para qué me necesitas?

—Quiero brindar contigo y que tengamos una última cena —dije mostrándole las bolsas de papel con la comida en el interior—. Sé que tu vuelo sale mañana temprano. Prometo no hacer que te desveles, esto será rápi-

Antes de poder terminar la palabra se acercó y me envolvió en sus brazos.

—Gracias..., yo también quería verte por una última vez.

Extendí una manta sobre el suelo y los platillos fueron servidos en ella. Comimos las cosas que compré y mientras él me observaba la tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro, yo solamente sonreía para que se diera cuenta que todo iría bien a pesar de estar separados, aunque por dentro sentía partirme en dos.

Al finalizar me acerqué a él para darle algunos recuerdos y fue ahí que sentí que mi corazón latía más a prisa. ¿Era la hora?

"_¡Díselo!"_

Yue habló de nuevo en mi interior.

"_¡Ahora!"_

Aferré mi mano s la camisa intentando tocarme el pecho por el lado izquierdo. Comencé a sentir un tremendo calor en el rostro que imaginé cómo sería el verme en un espejo. Los ojos se me llenaron de un líquido cálido que creí que no podría contener una lágrima, pero la contuve, él sólo me observaba con un gesto de inocente consternación en el rostro.

—Te quiero, To-ya —solté casi en un chillido—. Y-yo te quiero y necesito saber que tú también lo sientes.

Sonrió un poco y me envolvió nuevamente entre sus brazos colocándome el rostro a punto de llorar en su amplio tórax.

—¿No es acaso evidente, tonto?

Permanecimos unos minutos así hasta que me acerqué a su rostro y le di algunos besos cortos. Fue en ese momento cuando la lágrima contenida en mi ojo me resbaló por la mejilla.

Quería escucharle decir que no se iría, que estaría conmigo para siempre, pero por más que me doliera él tendría que partir. Resignarme no era una alternativa sino una imprescindible necesidad.

Los besos continuaron y las caricias nos llevaron a algo más. Esa noche tuvimos nuestra primera experiencia sexual, juntos. Nos tocamos y probamos nuestros labios sin parar. Touya no durmió esa noche sino que se quedó despierto mirándome y demostrándome todo eso que deseaba sentir.

—¿Volverás a Japón, To-ya?

—Sí, volveré por ti.

**Fin.**


End file.
